


Cracked Lens

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Drabble for Anon, from a Tumblr prompt. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” Holtz/Patty





	

Debris from the ghost’s destruction rained down around Patty. She shielded Holtzmann’s body with her own. Blood trailed from the scientist’s mouth and nose. A crack splintered her safety glasses.

Patty forced herself to focus on the safety procedures she learned at the MTA. Do not move in case of spinal injury. Check for breathing and pulse. She placed her fingers on Holtzmann’s neck.

_Kissing and nipping Holtzmann’s neck. Nuzzling it while catching her breath._

Her pulse beat strong against Patty’s fingers. She looked at her chest, rising and falling steadily.

_Unbuttoning Holtzmann’s shirt, their first time._

Sirens approached. It would take a while for them to get through, but soon. Alive and breathing was the best she could do for now. She took Holtzmann’s hand.

Bright lights strobed, accompanied by the sound of the ghost trap. Not much longer.

“Holtzy…” her throat tightened. “Jill. My love. Wake up. Without you, we got nothing…” A tear splashed on Holtzmann’s cheek. “I need you, baby.”

Holtzmann coughed. Her head turned towards Patty.

“Don’t move baby! You fell, you might be…”

Holtzmann furrowed her brow. “Potential spine injury?” She rolled to her side. “I’m not paralyzed...”

“Holtzy!” She raged and sobbed. “What did I tell you not to do?!”

“Move?” asked Holtzmann, startled. The paramedics rushed in, followed closely by Erin and Abby.

* * *

 

“These pain killers are making me stupid. Why did you let them give me stupid pills?”

“Baby, you’ve got two cracked ribs and a broken wrist. They didn’t exactly ask.”

“Want to play sexy nurse?” Holtzmann grinned hazily.

 “You do know I can’t lock this door?” Patty slid into the hospital bed and held Holtzmann.

“You’re my hero, Patty,” Holtzmann snuggled against her.

Patty kissed her cheek - the one without a bruise. “I love you too, baby.”


End file.
